


Detached - Justin's Silent Rage

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Canon, Horror, Implied Brian Kinney/Michael Novotny (Queer as Folk), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Orgy, Threesome, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-21
Updated: 2003-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin is dealing with the aftermath of leaving both Brian and Ethan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

He stood outside Babylon, not sure if he was going to go in. 'What the fuck am I doing here' he thought. He knew the answer. He came here to forget, to loose himself in something, someone, anything or anyone. He had left Brian for Ethan and left Ethan for…no one. It hadn't worked, he knew it wouldn't. Maybe he wasn't cut out for relationships. Maybe that is why it didn't work, either one. Instead of blaming everyone else it was time to blame himself. That's why he was here, to punish himself, to live his life the way it was intended, no love, no feeling, just numbness. He pushed all thoughts out of his head and entered the club. 

Everything was the way it was the last time he had been there. Yet it was different, no, he was different. He felt the interested eyes follow him as he made his way around the club. That is when he saw him, looking as beautiful as ever. Already latched on to his next trick, grinding against him the way he use to do to him. He shook his head, no, he would not think about the past. Time to live his new life, a life without anyone. 

He looked around for his own piece of pain management. He spotted him, a twink, someone who could have been himself maybe a year ago. He walked over and didn't even bother dancing with him, just grabbed his hand and pulled him to the backroom. The trick was more then willing to follow the blonde boy ass anywhere. Once in the backroom, Justin pinned his trick up against the back wall preparing to fuck him. He undid the boy's pants and let them fall to the floor. He was about to do the same with his own pants when someone grabbed him, spun him around, and pushed his back against the wall. The man got in his face. "I thought you were with Kinney." Justin rolled his eyes, "Fuck off, I'm with no one." Justin said. The man held Justin against the wall with his arm, "Then if you're with no one, you can be with me." He said grinding into the blonde. Before Justin could protest, the man's weight was pulled off of him.

"Leave him alone." Brian said as he pulled the man off the boy. Justin looked at Brian with anger in his blue eyes. "What are you doing? Stay out of it." He yelled at his former lover. He was not about to let Brian run to his aid, he was determined to take care of himself and follow through with his own punishment. The man shrugged out of Brian's grip "yeah you heard the boy." "What is your problem?" Brian asked. He stared questioningly at the boy. "You are my problem, just stay out of my life." Justin looked at the man who had grabbed him, he wasn't bad looking. "Well are you going to fuck me or not?" The man grinned and brushed past Brian giving him a satisfied grin. He pushed Justin up against the wall again and slammed his mouth down hard on him. Justin accepted the man this time around and felt him groan in his mouth as he pushed his body up against him. 

Justin did not look in Brian's direction nor did he know if the man was still there. He accepted this punishment, felt he deserved it. He let the stranger take him. He was roughly turned around and bent over. The stranger thankfully used lube and a condom. Justin knew he should be more careful about that kind of stuff but he was numb, just accepting his fate. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the mindless fuck he was being given. The stranger grabbed his cock and jerked him off as he fucked his ass. Justin let himself be manipulated until he felt himself explode in the man's hand. The trick grunted, "Oh fuck yeah" as he came inside of the boy. Justin leaned his forehead against the wall. This is what his life would be from now on, a series of mindless fucks; this is what he deserved. He pulled his pants up after the trick pulled out of him. He turned around to walk out of the backroom. He had to walk through a sea of bodies; turned out he had an audience, seemed everyone wanted to see Kinney's ex get fucked in the backroom. He felt hands touch him as he waded through the masses. Everyone wanted to feel boy.

Finally, Justin sauntered his way out of the backroom, all the while getting an earshot of snickers. "Hey, there goes blonde boy, who discarded 'The King of Liberty Ave'." "Now that he's away from Kinney's watchful eye, we might get a chance to try some of that tenacious tender meat." As he passed through the dance floor, guys were rubbing his dick and ass as he made himself accessible to them. Justin kept reaffirming to himself: I totally deserve this. He closed his baby blues, turning off all emotion. 

He made his way to the bar, desiring to forget himself in the hot, liquid essence. He was quickly jolted back to reality, as strong hands shook him, "What the fuck do you think your doing? I've never seen you like this before. Are you on drugs or are you just dense? You are playing with fire, Justin. Every maniac in here is observing you, waiting for a chance to pounce on you. Are you seriously looking to get injured or worse yet, raped, you stupid little twat?" Justin yanked away from his ex-lover, gritting his teeth. "Get your fucking hands off me, you have no claims on me anymore!"

 

Brian walked away as if he'd been slapped. What had caused such a harsh tone with Justin? Worse yet, what had replaced his awestruck blue eyes with an angry, biting glare? "I just wanted to see if you were alright." "It doesn't matter what you wanted, Brian, because I don't want you anymore." Justin turned back to the bar. "Not in any way." "Fine." Brian threw his hands up. "That's just fine. Have fun getting plowed up to your eyes with violent strangers in the backroom." "You could never read my mind before." Justin hissed at the man, but didn't turn around. After all the convincing he'd done to void himself of any emotion, one touch from Brian and his shields threatened to come crashing down. "But that sounds like a great plan." Brian shook his head. If that was the way Justin wanted it, who was he to stand in the boy's way? He only wanted to look out for the blonde's safety. He knew what kind of men were in the backroom and watching from all over the dance floor, Brian knew what the dark eyes wanted. Justin was perfect for their bidding, and the boy didn't seem to care one way or another. * Justin swallowed his drink in one shot, following that with two more before heading back to the dance floor. He turned a little too quickly and had to catch himself on the barstool to keep from falling. The buzz lifted enough for him to walk, everything below his belly button throbbing, tight with the effects of his rum and coke's. There were so many possibilities, so many muscular, sweating, tanned possibilities. All of them were just ways to forget, and Justin reminded himself one more time that he didn't care which of the men filled the void, before pushing into the seething pulse of bodies. 

 

He danced with a few more men but he had lost interest. He was still seething over his confrontation with Brian. He walked out of the club alone, but with about 10 numbers thrusts into his pockets. He had taken a cab there knowing he would be drunk by the time he left. There were no cabs at the moment so he decided to walk. He had been staying at his moms but decided that going over to Deb's would be easier from Babylon. He still had his key and Deb said he was welcome at any time. He was lost in thought and took a wrong turn and found himself on the seedier side of the district. Guys in leather where walking by making comments to him, he ignored them as best he could. He saw where all the action was coming from. Meathook. He remembered hearing about this place the first night he came to Liberty Avenue. The guy said if you're into leather, go to Meathook. Justin eyed the men walking out of the club. They were into leather alright. Most were very beefy looking, muscular and rough. Maybe this is where he needed to be, maybe this was his punishment. He looked down at his clothes, black jeans, tight t-shirt, boots. Well at least his boots were leather, he decided to see if they would let him in, even to just look around. He approached the bouncer at the door. The bouncer watched the twink coming up to him. Not the usual clientele. He eyed the blonde wearily. "What do you want?" he said gruffly. "I want in." Justin replied simply. He tried to appear confident. The bouncer chuckled. "Yeah right. Look kid, go home to your mommy or try Boytoy, that looks more your speed." Justin flinched at the words, the same ones the man on Liberty had spoken to him. Justin was angered; he was a man not a boy. Why did everyone treat him like a kid? Hadn't he paid his dues. "Look just let me in, I'm sure your patrons won't mind." Justin ran his hand down the front of his shirt and grabbed his own cock for emphasis. The bouncer lowered his gaze to follow Justin's hand. He then raised his eyes to study the boy again. He was young and fresh, the guys inside would eat him alive, he wouldn't come out of the club unscathed. A grin came to his face, "Fine," he stepped aside watching the boys ass as he walked in thinking to himself, "when my shift is over, I am going in and getting me some of that." 

Brian watched from a distance. He had wanted to make sure Justin got home safely, despite his threats to stay away from him, Brian found he couldn't. He had never seen his boy like this before. His boy, not anymore he thought. Brian wanted to call out to him when he saw where he was going, but that would have just pissed the blonde off even more. He decided to follow and watch. He approached the bouncer. The guy gave him the once over. He was glad he had on his leather pants and black silk shirt, topped by his leather jacket; he fit the bill and was admitted. 

Justin looked around the dark club. Everyone was in black. He stood out with his blue t-shirt. He went to the bar and added a few shots to his already drunken self then made his way out to the dance floor. It didn't take long for him to become marked by two men.


	2. Detached - Justin's Silent Rage

He was starting to feel the effects of the grog. He rids himself of his shirt from his clammy unsteady body. Between the joy juice and the thunder of bass, he was moving to the beat, and felt his groin being stimulated. Eyes closed, he felt strangers rubbing up against him, they sandwiched him in. He opened his eyes, while the man in back had his finger massaging his hole. The guy in the front of him, was licking him down his neck. They both had their arms around him. He uttered a deep groan. They were both a little taller and stronger than he was. Both had bulging erections against him. He threw his arms around the front man, and forced his tongue in his mouth. The man winked at the guy behind Justin. The back man shook his head, in agreement. While he was exploring Justin's mouth, the man reached deep in his pocket, and gently slipped the narcotic in between his lips. He pulled away, kissing his neck, so the E could dissolve in the victim's unknowing mouth. The dance floor was so crowded; no one paid any attention as to what was going on. The front man slid to his knees while the other man was holding Justin steady. He slowly pulled his zipper down, and released the blonde's straining member. He licked his chops, looking at the perfect, young, smooth, throbbing dick. He put his mouth around it and moaned at the sweet taste, while the other man had his mouth sucking Justin's neck, and had his finger all the way inside the victim. Justin threw his head back as he was transported to ecstasy.

 

Brian waited for his eyes to adjust to the club. It had been ages since he'd even thought about going into Meathook, let alone actually stepping beyond his better judgment and entering. He saw the crowd before zeroing in on its blonde center, a ball of ice settling in his stomach. Justin had his head thrown back over one man's shoulder as another sucked him off. The boy was obviously enjoying himself.

But that only meant that he had no idea of what was to come.

Brian made his way into the crowd but knew it would take more than a little elbow grease to get through the wall of men watching the show. 

Justin felt like his body was on fire, a tiny army of goosebumps exploding wherever he was touched. Strange hands came from the crowd to stroke his smooth skin, his soft hair, his trembling lips. They were all paying attention now, and all eyes were on him. He knew why Brian liked anonymous sex so much now. He had never felt anything like this when he was with one man, not even when the one man was Brian.

Brian.

The name was enough to ruin his night, and yet, thinking it now only made him feel like flying. A quickening pressure was building inside of him, just this side of pain, as the man at his back shoved another finger into the boy's unprepared hole. Justin moaned, grinning, his cock being worshipped by a thick, burning hot tongue.

"Yeah, that's it. You like it. You'll like whatever we give you." The man behind him said, jerking the boy back so he could see the delighted expression. He jammed another finger in and Justin's body tensed. "Won't you?"

The man on his knees released Justin's dick, wrapping his fingers around the hard shaft. "He loves it."

Justin groaned, his thoughts driving him mad. His lower body wanted more, his stomach tightened and screamed to run away, and his mind didn't know which way was up. He found he didn't have to answer, the men would do whatever they wanted with him and he would be grateful or he would get more.

This was what he deserved. This was his fate.

Brian shook his head and yelled for Justin, yelled for them to stop. But no one heard him, or no one paid attention. He watched in horror as the man slammed his hand into Justin, watched as the boy didn't so much as shed a tear or cry out. The pain must have been immense as four fingers jammed inside of him, gearing for the entire fist, but Justin was blitzed out of his mind. Brian had an awful feeling that it was far more than alcohol pulsing through the boy's veins.

"Bend him over." The standing man said and his partner yanked Justin downwards by his cock.

"That's it, boy." The man at his back said, grinning. "Let's make you feel it."

Justin was dimly aware that he was now facing the floor and the world was spinning before his eyes. He couldn't figure out how to vomit, no matter how badly his stomach wanted to do it. Alarm bells were shrieking in his head as his entrance was pushed against; deeper, slowly deeper, harder…but he couldn't do anything about it. He wouldn't do anything about it.

"He's still tight." The man laughed.

"Keep working him." The other urged. "Fuck him first. Shove your dick in there and stretch our little blonde boy out. We'll teach him to come here unguarded."

"Oh yeah." The first man grinned. "We will."

Everyone was gathered around the two men and the blonde. They had the spotlight. Dozens of leather-clad men were cheering them on. One of the other bouncers of the club noticed Brian trying to squeeze through the crowd calling out to the boy. He didn't want any distractions to impromptu show so he grabbed him by the arm. "You can have a turn with him after the show for now stay out of it." "Get your fucking hands off me" Brian yelled wresting away from the man. "Hey" the man said yanking Brian by his jacket. "You don't want to listen, fine, your outta here." He was pushing the older man toward the door. "Wait okay okay" Brian said realizing if he was thrown out he wouldn't be able to look out for Justin, not that he was being of much help now. 

He went over to the stairs to look down on the 'show' wishing he could do something to help Justin but he realized the boy had sealed his fate the minute he walked in the door. He would wait for an opportunity to steal the boy away from this place and hoped he would get out of it with minimal scarring. 

 

Down in center ring Justin was floating on a euphoric high. He felt himself being pushed down onto his knees. The man who was sucking him off wanted a return favor. He stood in front of the boy and unzipped his leather chaps, pushing them down and freeing his raging hard on. He pulled up the boys head by his hair and stroked his cock in front of his face. "Your gonna suck me now boy, make it good." Justin looked at the cock in front of him through dazed eyes. He took the cock into his mouth resigning himself to please this stranger cause this is what he deserved. He felt the other man enter him from behind as he pleasured the man before him. 

 

Everyone was cheering the men on,"Fuck that sweet, little boy meat, the crowd roared. Brian scanned the vast space of bodies below, looking for and counting the exits, he would have to move fast to get them out , according to the entertainment below, it wouldn't be any time soon. 

Justin would have to persevere a while longer. He gazed down at the show, closing his eyes, remembering a brighter night when he saw this beautiful, angel-like form leaning against a lamppost, with hunger and innocence in his young eyes. What had he done to that perfect being he was forced to watch being tortured now, he thought. Brian was pulled from his recollection, as he heard something snap. He leaned over the rail, "No No , he wailed, as he saw a man, this incredible hulk, cracking a whip. He had a leather mask covering his face, barely dressed in nothing more than a very tight-fitting jock strap. He darted down the stairs, thrusting his way through the crowds of sleazy, sweaty men with lust in their eyes. 

The two men, screamed as they both exploded simultaneously in the boy. Justin uttered a feral groan, as the men pulled out of him, roughly. More lowlifes moved up to the plate, and held him down. The masked man got down and picked the boy up by the thighs arranging him like he was a rubber doll on his bulging shoulders, He yelled at the men on the floor " Keep him the fuck busy ", as the victim tried to pry himself away "or this will be happening to you instead." The men obliged, and shoved a popper under Justin's nose to keep him still. The man spread the twink's ass cheeks apart, mesmerized by the sight of the pink, twitching, hole and began devouring the boy. The crush of spectators, whistling, encouraging the floor show The man's tongue was exploring the delectable morsel , while the blonde boy was weeping with the sensations. He pulled Justin closer, lapping his balls then driving his tongue deeply.

 

Justin gasped as the man entered him with that probing tongue, his legs convulsing around the man's neck. He felt arms holding him steady atop the masked stranger's shoulders. The world around him streaked in dark streamers, fading in and out. Justin moaned and was vaguely aware that his voice was practically a thundering power. Something cold had been put up to his lips…metal…a microphone. His torment was being broadcast around the club. That, more than the pain of the first man's fingers or even the hurt love had caused him, brought Justin struggling back to the surface of his drugged stupor. He knew this was what lay in his future, and an even more sobering thought, he had walked right into it. 

Brian pressed his hand to his mouth, masking a feral growl. He saw the recollection return to Justin's pained baby blues, even from where he stood. Yet the boy never fought what was happening. He molded into the men and stared up at the high ceiling waiting for one man to finish and another to step up. The masked man rubbed at the boy's pulsing hole, burying his face against it. He traced his teeth up and down Justin's crack, nipping and sucking, licking, teasing. Justin's legs were pressed up against his ears so tight the man could not hear the roar of the crowd. 

Another moan, a scream that had nothing to do with pain, echoed through the vast space. Brian winced. Was it possible the young artist was enjoying the random fucks? The drugs? The-

"Fuck." Brian hissed. Of course Justin was enjoying it, or at least telling himself that he was. It was the lesson Brian had tried to teach since day one. Now his student had followed the example, and Brian had a terrible sinking feeling it was going to get him killed.

Justin cried out as the sensations left him. Part of him had been enjoying what was happening, he thought he now understood what kept Brian tricking. There was something primal about random, anonymous sex. But now the sensations stopped he felt himself being carried as a cheer erupted from the crowd. He opened his eyes but could only see blurred images moving about him as hands grasped at him as he was taken on his journey. Suddenly he was placed upright and felt bindings wrap around his wrists. He felt the rest of his clothes ripped off of him. He was on display tied to a T on a stage. 

Brian couldn't wait any longer. He ran down and then up onto the stage. Before he could reach his boy he was grabbed from behind. "Well well looky hear, seems we will have a party of two." Said the leather clad man holding a struggling Brian. Another T was pushed onto stage. Calls came pouring from the crowds, "Tie him up, tie him up." The bear holding Brian grinned at the spectators. Brian could do nothing to stop them as he was surrounded and stripped and fastened to the T. They turned him to face the crowd. 

Justin thought he was dreaming. 'Yeah that's it', he thought, 'I'm dreaming'. He watched with detached fascinations the men stripped his ex and tied him to a T. He even gave a little chuckle, 'this is one fucked up dream' he said. A masked man leaned in close to him running a leather strap down his chest, "Oh this is no dream little boy, welcome to your nightmare." He then planted a hard kiss on the boy's lips; pulling away, he lashed the strap hard across his nipples. "Fuck" the boy cried out as the crowd roared their approval.


	3. Detached - Justin's Silent Rage

Brian struggled against the restraints, listening to Justin whimper as the whip struck his pale, fragile skin. The man pulled back and swung again.

"That's enough, don't batter him up. We still want to toy with him later." The horde wreaked vocal havoc as another man came out from the shadows, carrying a silver platter and displaying it in front of the older prisoner. The masked tormentor advanced to his next mark. He proceeded to lift the lid and Brian's eyes widened in fear with the pain promised to come very, very soon. 

The multitude raged, "Do it.... Do it......Yeah!" Two oafs harshly ripped Brian from the wood, twisting him around awaiting his zero hour. One man knelt down, feasting on the delight before him. The brunette was spread and mucked up with lube. He was taken aback with the sudden intrusion of the massive dildo. But he soon found that this was nothing compared to what was going to happen next. 

"Hold him the FUCK still. It's time to play a little game." Someone said and put the mike to Brian's lips as they probed his hole with the object. Brian yelped with the intense pain, sending shock waves of pleasure through the seething crowd. Obviously this game was played before. "Now boys, you know the rules. The one who gets the most has first dibs on the ripened fruit in front of me." 

Five men greedily accepted the silver rings. The two running the event yelled,  
"TIME…. TO… PLAY… RING AROUND THE….. DILDO" 

Each man moved briskly to the victim and the crowd roared. They took turns tossing the rings. Brian couldn't see but felt the pressure in his ass as each man tried to hit the dildo in his ass. The beefy masked man exclaimed "We got a winner! You get the prize." Everyone applauded as the man stepped up to claim it. He walked over to Brian, whispering in his ear while yanking the rubber dick out of him, "You're.... going.....to ...suck... me... off ...till ...I ...pop...pretty......boy." The older man flinched at the harshness of the voice.

"Fucking untie him and drop him to his knees." The winner ordered. Brian winced at the pain he was feeling but no one cared as they pushed him down. "Ask me if I'll let you....... suck... my.... Cock." The crowd cheered. All eyes were upon Brian as he was forced into the act, mortified. He was pulled back to reality when the man slapped him hard on the face. "ARE YOU GOING TO BEHAVE?!?" He grabbed a handful of the silky brunette locks and backhanded him again and again. The room became silent in wait. Brian looked up at his attacker, barely murmuring an answer. 

"Speak up, I can't hear you!" 

Brian knew what he was supposed to say, but that didn't make it any easier. "Let me blow you, please." 

"PLEASE WHAT?" The man yelled, punctuating with another smack. 

"Please let me suck your cock, SIR." Brian surrendered and everyone laughed. The man pulled his zipper down slowly, increasing the tension. He whipped out his Prince Albert pierced dick, stroking it seductively in front of the unwilling mouth. 

"OPEN YOUR MOTHERFUCKING MOUTH!!!" He snapped. The man shoved his cock hard between Brian's lips and ordered "SUCK IT!" while he moaned. He smiled and ordered "LICK IT." 

Brian obeyed begrudgingly while the man groaned, the sounds rounding into lusty words. "That's it...nice...and slow..." He grabbed Brian by the ears, fucking his mouth with bruising strength. Brian gagged, tears streaming down his cheeks. "OH YEAH, BABY you're fucking goooood…" The man's body trembled as he was hit with the sudden orgasm brought on by Brian's reluctant mouth. He stopped his movements, pouring the salty goop down his victim's throat while holding Brian tight so he didn't move. "TAKE EVERY LAST DROP, BOY!" The crowd cheered with the victory as the man knocked Brian to the floor. Brian fell on the stage, knees up hiding his face, shaking convulsively. All heads turned as the blonde twink began to wake up. 

"We hope you slept well, Princess." A voice floated down to the boy. Justin tried to rub his eyes, not yet aware of his surroundings. He tugged at the binds holding him in place, waking suddenly. "LET ME FUCKING GO, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!!!" He screamed at the mob. The beefy leather guy slapped him with a fury, causing the frightened boy to whimper and curl in on himself, hiding his face.

"WE GIVE THE ORDERS AROUND HERE, SWEET PEA!" The man yelled as Brian emerged from his stupor, attempting to help the scared boy. He was grabbed by the hair for his efforts, just as he was facing Justin. " Bri…what's going on?" He gasped at the sight of his ex in the raw.

Justin suddenly remembered walking into this. Wanting this. Brian must have followed him in! But why? The man didn't love him, didn't want him. And now he was trailing him? If he thought he couldn't feel any worse about involving Brian in this, the leather-clad men were about to prove him wrong. "Hey! You dreamin' sweetheart?" One man jerked the boy's head back by a handful of hair, forcing the boy to stare, wide eyed, into his aggressor's dark face. Justin gathered spit in his mouth and sprayed it all over the man's face. His head snapped back against the T as the beefy top dragged an arm over his slick face. "You're going to regret that, little boy!" He growled, pulling Justin's feet out from under him and yanking his arms taught against the shackles. His massive hands wrapped around Justin's ankles and nodded to another man.The man with the whip. 

"NO!" Brian hollered, his throat sore from his attack. "Leave him alone!" The man above him grabbed his arms, pulling them behind him at a painful arc over his head. "Quiet you!" He shouted as Brian bit back a yelp. The first crack of the whip seemed to rise over the din of the crowd, it's whistle through the air enough to chill Brian to the core. Justin's back arched as the leather chewed into his smooth flesh once, twice, three times before he could find his voice through the pain to scream. He struggled in the man's grasp, his body bucking, twisting like a fish out of water. Dimly he heard men laughing, cheering. But not Brian. The man felt every lashing Justin received straight over his aching heart. Justin knew that his former lover was screaming for mercy despite the pain he was suffering. Why? The boy had the thought in a detached space of time where the whipping blows were no more than white noise, static. Why did Brian scream when all he ever wanted was for Justin to live the lifestyle he was now living? "Yeah, make him cry. Make him beg." The man gripping Justin's ankles snarled viciously.Brian squeezed his eyes shut but the image of the boy being beaten was stained in his memory. He felt himself pulled to his feet and marched across the stage. When he opened his eyes he was facing Justin from around the scaffolding. Another pair of cuffs were strung to the T's ends and his wrists were secured. He was now no more than inches away from the blue, blue eyes of his ex. 

Justin's eyes fluttered open, his lips half parted as he panted with pained breaths. But he did not scream after the first few blows. He would not give them the satisfaction anymore. The look in Brian's eyes was sadness and pity. Pity. Pity from Brian Kinney was like teeth on a shark: dangerous and ultimately deadly. The boy knew a lot of men who would do anything to get Brian to care even enough to offer pity, even give their lives. But Justin did not want pity now. He did not want anything from Brian except for the man to go away. No. That wasn't true. After all of this, he still wanted Brian to love him. Love. 

"God Damnit!" Justin roared, glaring straight into Brian's eyes. He let the man watch emptiness bleed into his eyes, let him see that nothing would bother the boy anymore. "Is that all you've got! I haven't even passed out yet! You slobs! Go back home to your mommies, it's way passed your bedtimes!" He snarled furiously, biting his tongue until he tasted the hot, sweet metal of blood. 

"What are you doing?" Brian asked in a harsh, worried whisper. He had a bad feeling that reverse psychology was not going to work on these abusers. "Go." Justin said, each breath a word, each word another blow to his backside. "To. Hell." 

The abuser lashed harder at the boy trying to make him regret his words. "Not enough for you, pretty boy?" The man growled. He grabbed the boy's blonde locks and pulled his head back. "Maybe, it's time for us to bring out the big boys." He said, licking Justin's face. "OH ROCCO!" The man called out. "Come see what we have for you!" Cheers went up from the crowd as Rocco took the center stage. "You twat, you really did it now." Brian said, shaking his head as he watched the big bear take the stage. 'He is going to tear him to pieces' Brian thought, shuddering at what was about to happen. 

Justin looked at Brian's expression nonchalantly. "Can't be any worse than what I've already been through." The boy said, his voice devoid of all emotion.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Brian was still confused at the new attitude Justin was displaying, but his question would go unanswered as the Rocco grabbed a hold of Justin's hips and bent him as far as the restraints could go. Rocco stroked the boy's crack with his fingers. "Sweet meat." He practically purred. The crowd of revelers picked up the chant, "sweet meat, sweet meat, sweet meat." 

The mantra got louder and louder as Rocco stuck his fingers inside the blonde's now reddened ass. Justin cried out as the thick fingers scratched and tore at his already irritated insides. Brian yelled, "Take me, asshole! What do you want with a kid when you can have a man?" 

Rocco looked over at Brian and grinned. "Oh don't worry, you'll get yours, just as soon as I get me some of this sweet boy ass." 

Brian's comment had aggravated Justin. He was so sick and tired of being thought of as a boy and here was Brian echoing what everyone had been saying all along. The blonde wiggled his ass and said "C'mon Rocco, quit playing around! You gonna spend your time talking or fucking?"

The bear laughed uproariously at the boy and smacked his ass as he withdrew his fingers from the sore hole. The crowd began the 'sweet meat' chant again as Rocco unleashed his massive cock. Brian swore under his breath. The guy had to be about eleven, maybe twelve inches. No doctored images here. 

Rocco slid his cock across the boy's ass. "I'm gonna split you in two, boy." The bear said, then prepared to enter the blonde. Brian struggled against the T trying to get loose and change the course of what was about to happen. The man with the whip struck him once, hard, across the back to remind him that he was to remain in place. 

Rocco saw the boy's ass push back even further. 'Little twink is asking for it' he thought and grinned once more at the crowd before plunging hard and deep into the boy's hole. Justin gasped as he felt the whole length of Rocco's cock inside of him. He felt dizzy and his legs started to weaken. The combination of the drugs and the bear's cock buried deep inside of him was taking its toll. Rocco grabbed the boy's slim hips and held him in position. "Don't pass out on me, sweet meat." Rocco signaled to the whip man who nodded and pushed another popper under Justin's nose. Justin first sagged, then stood upright as the drugs soared through him. 

Rocco slammed Justin up against the T and continued his assault. Justin grabbed for the top of the T by instinct as he was being lifted off his feet with every slam. Brian placed his hands on top of the boy's. He was powerless to do anything more. Justin opened his eyes and looked at his ex's face. He still felt anger towards the older man. Gritting his teeth, Justin moaned as Rocco quickened his pace. Justin tilted his head back to lean against the bear. Rocco moaned as the boy started to match his thrusts. He reached around and grabbed the boy's cock, enclosing his thick fingers around the hard member. He stroked it in time with his movement. "You're liking it boy, aren't you?" He whispered loudly in his victim's ear. Justin lifted his head up and looked at Brian. "Yeah, fuck me." The boy answered.

Brian had to turn away. He couldn't stand to look at the lost eyes of the boy. Moments later both Rocco and Justin exploded in an array of semen. 

Justin kept moaning as he molded himself against his assailant. He was trying to elongate his body to reach the man's ear. Rocco roared "UNTIE HIS HANDS." The men jumped to the orders. The boy wrapped his bruised and tender wrists around the giant. 

"You are the best lover I ever had." Justin said wickedly, flashing a look at Brian. "PLEASE…SIR…GIVE IT TO ME…DON'T…MAKE… ME… BEG…" He asked in his most alluring tone.

"Your wish is my command, cupcake." Rocco said proudly. 

"JUSTIN!!!! JUSTIN!!! Have you lost your FUCKING mind?!?" The older man bellowed. 

"E…NOUGH" Rocco shouted, nodding to the henchman. Snap…Snap…Crack…The whip hurled onto Brian's back and ass. He tried to arch himself away from the violent blows as his body trembled with every lash. 

The beating he could handle but Justin's obvious detachment from him he couldn't bear. Rocco kneeled, unable to resist the temptation before him. With the tables turned, the blonde boy had the men on stage and in the audience right under his thumb.

"You aren't going to hurt me?" The boy pouted. 

"Not a chance, sweetie." The beast brought the kid's cock to his burning lips. He looked up, stuck out his tongue revealing two silver balls, then wrapped his mouth around the smooth, unripe length of hard flesh. Justin's eyes rolled back, delighting in the immense pleasure, ignoring Brian's pained gasps. Brian refused to cry out, the tears silently cascading down his cheeks. His body was aching but still the flogging continued. His heart was breaking from Justin's indifference. 

Finally, blissfully, he lost consciousness. "Take him down and clean him up," The masked man laughed. "Make him look pretty for the main attraction."

Meanwhile, the twink responded to every flick and lick. Two men had to hold him steady. They lifted the boy onto Rocco's shoulders, blonde head thrown back as his legs were spread and his genitals ravished from the hot mouth and tongue. "OH YEAH, THAT'S IT…GIVE…IT…TO…ME. Justin wailed, bucking his hips.

"Relax… BA…BY." The man said, panting. "You taste… soooo… fucking….good." He chuckled lustfully and lapped at the glistening, pulsing hole. As he slipped his pierced tongue in and out, the crowd was going nuts shouting: "Eat that sweet meat!" Rocco pushed further in, lightly grazing Justin's most tender spots. The boy was rocking and quivering to the touch. The man was relentless, pouring all he had into the blonde. Justin's body froze suddenly, spurting the hot, molten liquid all over the man's face. His cock was twitching with every squirt, leaving the boy limp, depleted, motionless in the man's grasp. 

"That's my good little boy." The man moaned, rolling his tongue as far as it would reach over his face, drawing in the sticky sweetness of the blonde. "You're perfect." Justin nodded dully, his head lolling over his shoulders in bliss. For the moment, he had forgotten completely that this was punishment, what he deserved. The blonde let himself feel what he had been missing. When the men dragged Brian back on stage, the brunette only semiconscious, Justin didn't pay any attention. His ex was chained back upright and left dangling like so much meat, and for all the world, Justin could have cared less. He repressed the twinge of emotional pain, remorse, in his gut until all he felt was the heat between his legs. Rocco rubbed his face over the boy's thighs like a cat marking his scent. "Ugnh." Brian moaned, hissing with pain as his eyes focused on the scene before him. 

His throat tightened with unshed tears and he turned away. The relaxed way the boy rest his body against this stranger was like something out of a horrible nightmare. Or out of Brian's reality. His former lover, the one he forced away with a lack of devotion and adoration…was taking pride and sensation from a man who had plunged so deep into him with such a massive tool that the boy should have been sobbing, shivering…in shock. Brian was just seeing the comfort and afterglow lighting the boy's face. "My little princess." Rocco growled low in his throat. Justin blushed at this big man calling him yet another pet name. Brian had never had a pet name for him except little twat. How romantic. How fucking romantic. 

The boy glared behind him, blue eyes like spring fire. He met Brian's defeated gaze and prided himself on feeling nothing. Nothing at all. Except spite. 

Rocco looked over at Brian. "Alright, it's time for the trouble maker to get his." He helped Justin stand up. "And time for your initiation in to my world, princess." Rocco cooed in the boy's ear. He brought Justin around so he was facing Brian's back and placed the whip in his hands. "Do it" he growled, indicating him to use it on his ex-lover. Justin felt a power surge in him as he gripped the leather handle. He looked at the already bruised back of Brian and hesitated. He felt dizzy. All the drugs and emotions were colliding at once inside of him. Rocco grabbed the hand that held the whip and helped him strike the first blow. Brian's body jerked in response to it but he didn't cry out, he wasn't going to give them the pleasure. He knew Justin was out of his mind and didn't blame the boy, he just bided his time until the madness stopped. If it ever would. 

Rocco continued to help Justin flog Brian. The youth seemed to be losing strength. The bear again signaled to the other abuser. Instead of a popper, the man came over with another pill. The man was about to administer the pill himself by kissing the boy but Rocco had grown possessive of the blonde and grabbed the pill from the man. "MINE!" He shouted at the usurper of his territory. Rocco placed the pill in his own mouth and pulled back the boy's head, devouring his lips while passing along the drug. Justin moaned into the kiss as he felt Rocco's cock harden once more against his ass. Breaking the kiss, he pulled the boy up against him and whispered. "Make me proud and I'll give you a reward." 

Justin lifted his head up and again looked at the back of Brian. The crowd was growing impatient. "Whip him, whip him!" They were shouting. Justin felt his anger returning as the drugs took effect and lifted the whip unaided. He brought it down hard on the man's back, a furious fire lighting his eyes. A cheer went up in the crowd as he did it again, over and over. The power he felt was incredible. Rocco reached around and smiled as he felt the boy's cock already stiff. "Good boy." He said stroking the blonde's cock. 

Rocco repeated "Good boy, ready for your reward? You get to choose anything you desire. What will it be?" He buzzed in the kid's ear all the while wetting his large digit, and grazing it up and down the crack of his crazed victim's ass. Dreamily, Justin grasped the whip in a transport of rage, lashing fiercely. Brian was startled by his paramour's anger. He pleaded for mercy, but was dealt another blow. Rocco took his hand off the boy's cock, pulling him out of his daze by grabbing at the whip. "Whoa, baby, take it easy. You keep it up and there will be nothing left to ride." 

Brian's body shook, terrified, at the one who once worshipped him. Justin walked away from the giant's caresses, moving towards his target. 

"Any….thing.. I.. want…" His eyes moved swiftly from the crowd to Brian's bloodstained flesh. He was about to announce his cruelest intention. "Turn him around " The boy demanded. The men grabbed the brunette, changing his position, now facing his young attacker head on. Justin stared bitterly into Brian's eyes. " I want to fuck his tight ass. With a special twist, let him wear out his jaw on your cock, Rocco." His words struck the brunette's flesh like an assault weapon.

Brian dropped his eyes, before he was forced to by his master. He was unable to comprehend the sudden violent madness in Justin. Did he hate him that much, to totally take him to the depths of hell? He wasn't ready for the internal damage Justin was about to bestow upon him. The spectators convulsed in cheers. Rocco told the men to clean the victim and prepare him for his princess. They nodded and obliged. The man was foolishly tender with Justin, carrying him in his strong arms, placing him in a shower and washing him ever so gently. He doted on the blonde and the boy took full advantage of the hold he had over the man. He groaned when Rocco took special care of the wounds afflicted on his body. " I'm so sorry, baby. I'll make it up to you, little one." Justin played him like a violin, looking up at the man's face. "Promise you won't hurt me any more." 

Rocco's answer was a long, luscious lick down the center of the boy's back to pleasure alley. He spread him open and feasted on the tender meat. He didn't want to excite him too much, as Justin needed to give a good performance on stage. The boy was about to learn how to break a slave down like a shotgun; separate the person, the mind, every aching part of life and making him submit to the young, fresh, novice. Justin moaned and grabbed at his dick but Rocco pushed his hand away, not letting him cum. The boy protested, pushing his hole in the man's face. He teased the boy a little more, fucking him with his pierced tongue. A man dressed in only a leather vest interrupted their private scene, saying it was time for the show. Brian was brought back on stage and forced to kneel. His arms were bound behind him. "Sweet meat, sweet meat!" The crowd chimed in unison, waiting for Rocco and his muse. Brian looked up as Justin stood over him. "EYES DOWN! You speak only when told, DO WE UNDERSTAND EACH OTHER?!?" The boy growled.

Brian snickered, shaking his head making one final attempt to reason with his lost love. His hair was yanked back by Rocco, as he told the boy to slap Brian as hard as he could. Justin stared, as if he looked right through the older man. "Give him a….. HIT!" Rocco repeated, but the boy continued to stare. 

"Fuck…you!" Brian spit the words at Justin, hoping to bring the boy out of his reverie in time to get them the hell out of there. Justin surprised him by waking from his daze, only to strike the man with all his might. Brian was stunned by the force of the onslaught, his head snapping to one side. Rocco slipped the white tablet down the victim's throat. Brian didn't fight him, keeping in mind that he would need all the strength he could muster, drugged or not. The kid wasn't playing. Brian lowered his eyes. 

"Now you're getting the concept!" The blonde went on. With no feeling, he told Rocco to get on his knees and the giant jumped to obey, completely smitten with the fair-haired boy. 

"LICK.. THE... SLUT" Justin ordered as he pushed Brian forward. "KISS THE FLOOR, BITCH." The blonde bellowed uncontrollably. Brian was unable to move that far, wrists still bound. "You two over there, untie him! Hold his arms out!" 

They did as they were told. The effects of the drug began to work through Brian's system. Rocco opened the man's cheeks and licked him up and down. Brian gasped. The man's tongue felt like sandpaper with nails probing him, everything intensified from the E. Brian let out a wild, feral groan, the man licking harder and enjoying his cries. 

"FUCK HIM WITH YOUR TONGUE!" The boy motioned to his puppet. Rocco gazed at his princess, nodding. Brian screamed at the attack as the man forced his tongue further, hitting his prostate over and over. Brian couldn't help moaning, pushing his ass harder toward the tongue. Justin spoke under his breath heatedly. "FUCKING WHORE." "MY….TURN." He gritted his teeth, knocking the giant out of the way, his dick already painfully taut with the scene before him. Justin got behind Brian without lube, whispering in his ex-lover's ear "I'M GOING TO MAKE MY DICK COME OUT YOUR MOUTH." He promised, slamming his cock with full force into the man. Brian tried to get away, his eyes rolling in back of his head. "FUCKING HOLD HIM STILL!" Justin growled as he fucked him so hard that Brian screamed at every thrust. The boy pulled way out and plowed in again and again, never stopping. Brian begged, but it only made Justin fuck him with everything he had left. 

"SHUT HIM THE FUCK UP" Justin bellowed. Rocco positioned himself in front of the man and stroked himself to hardness. The assisting men lifted Brian, still holding his arms. Rocco scraped his pierced prick down Brian's throat as the man struggled, gagging, trying to scream, being taken roughly at both ends. They ignored him, both keeping the pace going. 

Brian fell into the rhythm. He knew he could do nothing else. It was hard to breath around Rocco's massive hard-on, but it was even harder to imagine that the disgrace was brought on by Justin. The man couldn't remember the last time he saw light in those blue eyes, waking up to the loving, devoted stare. Now… It hurt too much, both inside and now out, to think about what had been lost. Justin fought to steady himself as the audience's cheers carried through the mists of his confusion and anger. 

He knew to shoot too soon would mean exile from his new pedestal, and there was no way he was going to let Rocco fuck him again. As long as he kept everyone pining over him, wanting him, seeing him in a semi-God light, no one would hurt him. That was how he could live through this. After all, he had seen that kind of life work before. Brian never let himself feel and he was fine until Justin came along. 

The blonde scoffed, his mind on the past keeping him from reaching his peak too quickly. Brian had been stupid to think that once a life like this had welcomed him in, it would never go away. Not even for some piece of blonde boy ass. This life was permanent. Justin shook himself of the delirium in time to see Rocco shove himself against Brian's mouth until his balls slapped the man in the face, the look of ecstasy wiping every emotion but bliss from his large face. Rocco pulled his dick out of Brian's throat and waved the leaking head in front of the prone man's face, jerking the last ounces of his juices over Brian's lips. Justin threw his head back and laughed, full-throated and uncaring. 

This wasn't Brian Kinney he was fucking, it was a victim. It was just a piece of meat. A tight, luxurious, quivering piece of meat. The blonde slammed into Brian over and over again, pulling out until the head massaged the first ring of muscle just inside the hole before plunging in stronger and harder than before. He heard Brian grunt with pain, the man still sputtering for air around Rocco's cum. "Now who's a piece of ass? Huh?" Justin yelled, his voice carrying over the crowd. "Who's a fucking piece of sweet ass, Kinney? Who's a one night stand? Who doesn't deserve love? Who's the teacher now, sweetheart?" He demanded, every word rising in pitch until Justin was shrieking maniacally. "Who's something to throw away!" 

Rocco went to stand behind his princess and held the boy's shoulders steady. He couldn't have his prodigy lose control. He rubbed his groin against Justin's backside, his semen sliding between the two in a cooling, sticky mess. Justin groaned and bit his lip until pain wiped his mind clear, the last sensation he remembered before the immense release into Brian's throbbing cavern. The blonde came with a fury, his vision dotted with searing white stars. He collapsed against Rocco, glad the man was there to catch him. He didn't want to fall on his face tonight. That was left for Brian to do, the man completely spent. He sprawled onto the stage once Justin pulled away, and didn't move.


	4. Detached - Justin's Silent Rage

The crowd was roaring. Rocco couldn't help but be proud. He had turned a twink into a dungeon master in one night. As Justin leaned back against him he said, "well done, princess." Rocco lightly stroked the boy's chest, "Just remember who you belong to." He added, and for effect gave a pinch to the boy's nipple. The blonde winced in pain and shook his head, trying to clear his vision. The drugs that he had ingested were starting to wear off and he felt a bit confused. He looked down at the collapsed heap of his ex-lover. "Brian…" He whispered. Two men came and picked up the limp form of the brunette and carried him off stage. 

Rocco stood and pulled the boy up with him. Their moment on stage was over, but he still had plans for his new protégé. They left the stage and soon the yells from the men faded as they went further back into the realms of Meathook. 

Rocco noticed Justin rubbing his face, seemingly coming down from his drug-induced stupor. The man wasn't ready for the boy to handle his new found position. He got a drink for the boy, added his own little mix, and shoved it at him. "Here drink this," he said. Justin's throat was parched; he greedily drank the liquid, not bothering to think what it may have contained. His brain wasn't up to thinking about the particulars of safety or practicality. Rocco grinned as he reached to steady the blonde as the new drugs took effect. He pulled the boy along to a room that had nothing but racks of leather clothing. "We have to get you ready, princess, your victim is waiting." 

Rocco sat Justin down in a chair so he could go through the clothing and pick out the perfect outfit for his boy. Justin's heart was racing as the drugs soared through his veins. He felt himself laughing for no reason. He stretched out his legs and marveled at how his once sore limbs now suddenly felt full of energy. He was horny as hell. Justin grasped his now hard cock and started to stroke it. Rocco found the perfect outfit and turned to see the laughing boy stroking himself. His own cock sprang to attention as he watched the blonde pleasure himself. God, the effect this kid had on him! He walked to Justin and loomed over the boy, holding the outfit he had chosen. 

"Stand up." He ordered. Justin looked up at the man and shook his head, "no." He started to speed up his strokes, all the while keeping his eyes fixed on the man's glare. Rocco was both pleased and displeased at the blonde's defiance, but knew he couldn't show the boy that insolence was a good quality to have in the eyes of the other dungeon masters. He threw the outfit on the floor, grabbed the boy out of the chair, and pinned him against the wall violently. He put his face up close to Justin and threatened his protégé. "You don't ever say no to me boy, do you understand?" He emphasized his point by grinding his cock against the boy's. Justin pushed his hips forward, increasing the pressure between the two hard members. He slid his hands down to grab Rocco's ass and started sliding his cock up and down, causing a heated friction. 

Rocco placed his hands against the wall and let the boy have his fun, deciding that he would reprimand him later. Justin began licking and biting the man's chest as he continued to grind himself. He heard Rocco moan at the pleasures the blonde was evoking. Rocco pushed the boy down on his knees. He wanted to be sure the protégé knew it was the master's turn for pleasure. Justin was more than eager to comply. He grasped the massive cock as he slid his tongue down the shaft and back up again, teasing the slit and tasting the pre-cum. Rocco groaned at the tease, grabbed a hold of the boy's head, and forced his dick into the young mouth. Justin soon fell into a groove as the man fucked his face. He grabbed Rocco's balls and massaged them as they tightened, ready to explode. And explode he did, shooting hot and steaming juices straight into the boy's mouth. Justin greedily swallowed it all. 

Rocco pulled Justin up immediately afterward and began to dress him in the outfit he had picked out. He tried to ignore the boy's raging hard-on as he had not let him come. The pants he put on Justin fit like a glove. They were a shiny vinyl so skin tight it left his cock and balls exposed. A leather vest was added only for effect, the cloth barely covering the boy's nipples. 

"Perfect." Rocco said, appraising the blonde. 

"But.." Justin started to say as he grabbed his cock and began to stroke it again, still in a drugged state of eroticism. Rocco swatted his hand away. 

"No, not yet. You will have your needs met and more, but I want you hard as we make our entrance." 

Brian was starting to come to. He tried to bring his hand to his face but found he couldn't. "What the…" He looked down and found himself restrained by a belt around his waist. His wrists were attached to it. He could move them slightly but not by much. He struggled to get up in a sitting position on the floor. It was then he noticed his ankle was tethered to the wall. "FUCK!" He shouted. Brian heard a chuckle come from across the dimly lit room. "Let me the fuck outta here!" He screamed in the direction of the voice. 

"No fucking way, Kinney." Came the reply as the voice took on a shape. The man moved closer to Brian so he could see his face. He then squatted down next to Brian, "You don't remember me do you?" He asked. Brian squinted at the man. "Doesn't matter." The stranger said, rising. "It's almost time for you to get ripped a new one by your twink. And while he's fucking you, I'll be fucking him." The man said, rubbing his cock, already hard and anticipating. 

"Where is he?" Brian asked, struggling to his feet. Brian's question was answered by the door opening. In walked Rocco and Justin. Brian looked at Justin, trying to gage the young man's demeanor. He looked doped up on something, Brian worried about his health, his still neophyte body was not use to abusing drugs, though on the outside Justin did look hot. His hard cock stood out, showcased in the cutout vinyl pants surrounding it. Despite his situation, Brian's own cock betrayed him, getting erect as he looked at his former lover. Two other leather clad men entered behind Rocco and Justin before the door was slammed and locked. Brian swallowed hard as he wondered what was about to happen next. But deep down inside he knew it would not be good. 

Justin stood in front of his ex. "Nice to see you can still get it up for me." He said eyeing the man's cock. 

"Justin." Brian said in almost a whisper. 

"Shut up! Do not speak unless ordered to speak." Justin shouted, really getting into the thrill of power over a man he could never control before that night. 

Rocco handed Justin an item, shadowed in the darkness. Justin held it up to Brian and grinned. He grabbed the man's cock and pulled him closer, stroking it a few times for good measure before proceeding. He placed the metal cock ring around Brian's dick, adjusting it so it fig snugly. Justin then brought the chain up the brunette's chest and fastened the two nipple clips. Brian flinched in pain as they took hold. Justin laughed. The boy stepped back and admired his work. "You never looked better." Justin said, smiling cruelly. 

He began stroking his own cock, enjoying the scene in front of him, his ex-lover exposed and restrained. Two man came over and stood on either side of Justin. They started to kiss his neck and chest, replacing his hand with their own stroking up and down his cock. Justin kept his eyes locked on Brian, wanting to see the pain in the hazel eyes as he was forced to watch other men have what he had given away. A third man stepped behind Justin. This was the man who had chided Brian earlier. He was about to take his pleasure from the boy. The man grabbed and pinched the boy's ass and Justin moaned in response. 

"God I wanted this ass for so long." He said through gritted teeth, "Every time I saw you with him, Kinney, I wanted to take him from you and now…… it's my turn." He wet his fingers and slid two into the boy's ass. Rocco watched the action from aside, he would let it get to a certain point before he intervened. He leaned against the wall and stroked his own dick. Justin moved his ass and groaned as the sensations were about to overtake him. The hands on his cock were replaced with lips and tongues as he rocked against the fingers fucking his ass. 

"Fucking Hot!" The man behind Justin uttered as the boy moved his ass 

Justin gasped, a shiver tightening things low in his body as the hot mouths engulfed him. He felt the fingers pumping up against his prostrate and the boy bit his lip to keep from crying out. His blue eyes closed, blocking his sight of Brian. 

Painful memories came back to him and Justin shook his head, willing the drugs to overpower his mind. His chest heaved with a quivering sob and tears burned behind his eyelids. "No." Justin whispered. "More." Rocco said, kicking off the wall. "Come here, princess." The man said, shoving a popper beneath the boy's nostril. Brian shouted, screamed. "NO! You're fucking killing him!"

Justin glared over Rocco's shoulder. For the first time that night, Brian saw real emotion besides anger in those desperate blue eyes. Pain. Suffering, before it was all washed away in one bump. The boy's head fell back against the man finger-fucking him, a long breath slipping from his throat. "No more pain." Rocco whispered, kissing Justin deeply, hungrily. He reached over and pushed the man behind Justin away. "My turn." He hissed and bent Justin over. "No…more…pain." Justin echoed. "Forget it all, little one." Rocco said, sliding his fingers from his mouth to the boy's twitching hole. "It's just you and me now." "Please, don't." Brian begged, tears streaming down his face for his former lover. The boy's breathing was labored, his chest heaving against the confines of his ribs. The blonde wouldn't feel a thing when Rocco catered to his needs. "What are you going to do about it?" Rocco said through a toothy-grin. "Take me." Brian winced as the man who had been fingering Justin came to trail uncaring hands over the searing wounds on his back. "Take me. Fucking take me instead." 

"You know something, that sounds like a plan." Rocco said, glaring at the older man's form. "You're actually quite hot in this light, usually I like 'em young and fresh, but wouldn't mind driving my fat cock into that tempting hole. So many rumors of the illustrious top of Liberty Avenue…" He removed his fingers from the kid, telling his right-hand men to let him recover a bit. He whispered a retrieval errand, something, to the nearest man. All Brian heard was "Stallion." 

Brian gave a sigh of relief. The boy was safe, for now. It could give his older lover some time to think of a way out of this mess. Justin was set in another room. The boss didn't want his baby to see the action that was taking place. The men returned with Stallion. 

The unknowing victim lifted his head, peering into the darkness. His frightened hazel eyes took on a dramatic play. 

Rocco gave a nod to the men, giving them permission to partake of the Finger Food then said, "LOCK IT THE FUCK UP." The minions approached Brian, smiling wickedly. 

"Stay the fuck away from me!" Brian shouted. He had heard about the toy his attackers held, but had never had the pleasure, or pain, until now. One man bent down and licked his crack, while the other sucked him once more to rigid hardness. Brian had no control over his writhing body. He thought to himself 'I am so...so...fucked.' Throwing his head back in total submission, Brian knew he was beat.

 

The men kept nibbling, tasting every inch of him. Brian started shaking and bucking, mouth open wide, eyes closed, until his flesh felt like it was on fire. He was about to shoot, so close and then…nothing. Quickly, sloppily, he was blindfolded and felt his dick being pulled taut. A protesting scream rose in his throat. 

"SILENCE...Fucking...be...still, or would you rather be gagged?" 

Brian shook his head no. 

"FAST FUCKING LEARNER!" Rocco laughed the words out. "Get on with it." He ordered. One man grabbed at Brian's balls while the other stretched him until he gasped in pain. His tormented stiffness was set in a leather steel cage. It had a tight-fitting cock ring at the base. Leather was wrapped to pull and separate his jewels. Metal rings were attached to the head. Then came the added bite: directly over his leaking piss hole an eight millimeter ball was inserted. The blindfold was torn off and Brian looked down, his face taking on a dazzling play of colors. He wanted to pass out again, trying to avoid the anguish. The harder his erection got, the tighter the fit of the cock sheath. The firmer he got, the deeper the ball dug in. It's sting was exquisite, lingering, leaving the victim always wanting more. Pleasure tainted with heated pain. His genitals were totally encapsulated, locked in place. It was devised to seriously humble the most willful of unruly boys. You never knew which direction you are being taken, intensifying the experience. It refrained the person from coming for what seemed like an eternity. Brian's eyes took on the look of a deer frozen in headlights. Trapped. 

Brian was quickly snapped back to the present as the men pulled on the nipple clamps, tantalizing, continuing the teasing. He winced in pain and embarrassment as all the men around him laughed at his expense. His tortured body was aching from parts unknown and Brian fought the urge to cry out from the sensations. 

Finally, the attackers began releasing their victim from the paraphernalia. All except STALLION.

"OKAY! Now let's get this party started!" Someone shouted. The assault began on Brian's tired body once more as one of them knelt down and licked the tip of his cock. They all roared, drinking in the sufferer's sweat, holding onto Brian with clinging, greedy hands. Another man shoved tainted liquid to Brian's ruby lips. "Drink up, pretty boy. Trust me you are going to need it." 

"FUCK OFF!" He answered, pulling away. The men grabbed his throat and forced the liquid down. Within minutes Brian recognized the feeling. The fuckers had slipped him more "X". He moaned from the pleasure and pain it elicited, intensifying every flaming inch of his body. His dick grew even more rock hard, and begged for release but….couldn't find the end. 

Another huge man in leather entered the room. Brian looked at him, pinpointing the stranger as the bouncer at the entrance to the club. They all greeted the man, calling him by name. "Hey Billy Bob, care to join us?" 

"I've been waiting fucking hours since I let that hot little blonde twink in here. Where the fuck is he?" Billy Bob asked, looking around. One of the wise guys chuckled, "Blondie? He is uh…resting." 

Brian was a struggling mess within his mind, trying not to focus on his exquisite anguish. But he was so turned on by what was being done to him that he had to surrender to the delving fingers, lips, and tongues that were caressing every inch of his tingling body. The bead in his bubbling slit was digging deeper, causing an excruciatingly stinging pain. His dick was so red and prickly from the cage that he was reduced to begging but the men would not allow him to cum. 

Rocco said, nodding towards Brian, "Do whatever you want to his one but hands off the blonde boy." 

The bouncer shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU, A HENPECKED PUSSY?!? I know this ain't OUR Rocco, it must be some alien life form. A pod person!!!" 

"Good one, Billy Bob! We was wondering what happened to him!" The group said as they high-fived each other.

Rocco had promised the Princess he wouldn't hurt him, but he couldn't let the guys think he lost control! The man thought, 'I'll show them good.' 

Brian was moaning, desperately begging them to let him cum. The ecstasy was rolling his insides, setting him aflame, clouding his mind with nothing but lust. Instead of releasing their victim, all of the men decided to drive him crazy with more torture. 

Rocco declared that he was going for the boy but was quickly stopped. Fuck, he thought. He had wanted to take the kid where he would be protected. 

"No, I'll fucking get him." Billy Bob said. Rocco started sweating as Billy Bob dashed out the door. He had to think of another plan, and fast. After all, Justin was his, he wanted no one else to put their paws on him. 

The angel was awakened from slumber as a hard slap flared over his skin. 

In the next room the tongues ravishing Brian went deeper, the licks harder on the older man's skin bringing him to the edge. Then all caresses stopped. Brian thought he was surely going to die from frustration. 

Billy Bob yanked the kid by his soft blonde locks, pushing his face into the mattress and whispering with bated breath. "REMEMBER ME?" 

The frightened boy nodded, gathering courage before shouting. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Rocco is going to kill you for hurting me!" 

"I doubt that, pretty boy," he said, grabbing the boy's cock hard. "You wanted in, and I've been waiting all night to teach you what it really means to be in our playground!" 

Justin began to shake, thinking 'where the fuck is Rocco?' 

Billy Bob pulled him up face to face, growling, "Take 'em off." Justin knew what the bouncer meant but played dumb, stalling for time. The big man repeated the order, this time slapping repeatedly until the kid obeyed. Justin's lip was bleeding and a small bruise appeared on the side of his cheek. This is so NOT fucking happening. 

Billy Bob dragged Justin back into the room where Brian was being tortured, the boy digging his heels into the cement every step of the way, fingers clawing at his attacker's weathered flesh futilely. "Rocco!" Justin begged as soon as he saw his protector. "Forget it! You're mine from now on!" Billy Bob growled, swinging the boy away from the other man and through the air, against the hard wall closest to them. Justin landed with a weighty thump and fell on all fours, shaking his head to clear his reeling thoughts. Billy Bob was prepared to defend his prey, and Rocco was prepared to defend the boy he tagged under his protection, his own personal erotic protégé. 

The two men stared at each other, neither one backing down. A low silence settled on the room as even the men torturing Brian stopped to watch the show. Brian was the one who broke the quiet with a low moan of protest and exhaustion; the men still had their hands on him, but were not moving ahead. His mind was still fuzzy from the ecstasy and he wanted to cum worse than he had ever wanted anything in his life. Except Justin, and that was a dream out of reach. 

"Ah ah ah, that's enough from you!" One man said through a shit-eating grin. "Most nights we get sex and death, or sex and blood, or death and blood, but never all three!" Another added silently, excitedly. He gripped Brian's cock and the man hissed a quick breath of pain. "Somebody's going to die tonight, for that fine piece of blonde boy ass in the corner over there."

Brian blinked at Justin, momentarily forgetting his plight for the boy's pained countenance. He saw that his former lover, former love, was staring back at him with clear, sorrowful eyes. Crouching against the wall, Justin had finally seemed to come to his senses. He stood and went between the men before the first blow could be thrown. Maybe he hadn't come to his senses after all, but this was the first time that night when the boy seemed almost practical. At least, to Brian, his eyes weren't as cruel, agonized, or drugged as they had been. 

"Stop! We can't kill anyone! It's illegal! This has to stop!" The boy pleaded. "Quiet, boy! You're only territory, property to own, you have no say in this! Whoever wins can do with you as they please!" Billy Bob snarled, shoving Justin to one side. "That's how it's always been and how it'll always be! Rocco doesn't love you. I don't love you. You're a piece of ass ripe for the taking. Then we'll throw you away. Now shut up!" The boy collapsed where he was pushed, knees going out on him like a newborn calf's. His face crumpled back to the look of utter abandonment, the look that showed he felt he deserved exactly what he got. The blue, blue eyes stared up at Brian and darted away, down to the floor, in shame. 

He hugged his body as if suddenly aware of his nudity, a tremor of chill lining his body with goosebumps. Something clicked in Brian, but he couldn't quite place what the root of all this punishment was. The answer was so close…so close… Justin raised his eyes and looked at his former lover, emotion and doubt running through his face. He turned away and focused on Rocco and Billy Bob, the men circling each other like predatory animals. Territory, property to own…was that really what he deserved? Ethan thought so… The boy shuddered, resting his face on his knees. 

He felt Brian's stare envelope his body, and Justin knew he had dragged the man into something that could have killed them both. The first punch was thrown and the room erupted into a fit of electricity, yelling, grunting, cheering men out for blood. They stampeded over Justin to circle the bear's fighting. Brian struggled to get his boy's attention, but couldn't say anything for fear of grabbing someone else's attention as well. He didn't have to try hard, because the boy was back looking up at him, regret swimming in his bitter tears. Justin wanted to get the fuck out of there…and maybe ask Brian if he could ever forgive him for acting like this. Why had he followed him into Meathook? Why! Justin could have gone down without a fight, without a second thought, if Brian wasn't there. 

Maybe if the man knew that Ethan had used Justin, had hit him, beat him until he figured out that the romantic words uttered were just a ploy to get the blonde into bed. If Brian saw that there were bruises all over Justin's body before he even came to the club, that he believed that love was dead, or at least, out of reach, perhaps he could…make it better. 

Justin, for the first time that night, stopped thinking about himself. If nothing else he had to get Brian out of there. The man, for once in his life, was the innocent in all this. Justin had went there wanting to punish himself and saw Brian as an intrusion to that which he felt he deserved. 

Justin silently walked over to Brian; everyone else was watching the two brawling bears. He silently mouthed the words, I'm sorry to him as he went about releasing him from his confines. Brian had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming when Justin worked the cock ring off him. He grabbed a hold of the boy's arm as Justin dragged him towards the door. Brian was wobbly on his legs, but found the will to escape was far overpowering the pain. The ex-lovers were able to leave the room unnoticed. They hurriedly walked through the back halls picking up scattered clothing as they went to cover themselves as much as possible. Neither said a word. Once they made it through the main part of the club Brian was feeling much better and stronger. The drugs were wearing off and leaving him with the pain and worry for Justin as they boy never once looked up into the hazel eyes. They exited the main door of the club when Justin pulled back, out of the older man's grasp. He didn't seem to care whether or not Brian could make it home on his own now that the danger was behind them. Brian turned around and glared a question at the boy, but couldn't say anything. The pain, the hurt was so raw in Justin's face. 

"I have to go back, Brian." Justin said, shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously. The naked intrusions he could handle, but being under Brian's scrutiny, the harsh study of his dark eyes, THAT was hard. 

Brian shook his head in exasperation, "What the fuck are you talking about?" He shouted disbelievingly, throwing his arms in the air with frustration. "You're coming with me." He made a grab for Justin and the boy skirted out of reach. 

"Brian, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you don't belong here. I do." Justin teetered unsteadily, the drug high leaving his body in a rush of weariness. He fell against the rough brick façade of Meathook and sighed. Brian frowned. Justin's body was in poor shape, but his mind was much, much worse. "What makes you think you belong here?" 

Justin hung his head, not sure if he had the courage to tell his ex lover how badly he had been treated. How he had been the fool to fall for the pretty words. How what a complete coward he had been to not stand up to Ethan when he started abusing him. "I…I…" Justin slumped against the wall unable to form the words he needed. Brian rushed over to him and held him upright. 

Justin relaxed against Brian, completely surrendering. Even if he believed he needed to go back inside, he knew he didn't have the strength to even walk another step without help. Without saying another word the boy let himself be led by the older man down the street. Brian ignored his own lethargy as they found their way to the waiting Jeep. Justin shook miserably as Brian secured him into the passenger seat. The man didn't have to ask the youth if they should go to the hospital. He knew Justin would rather have jumped out of the car than return to the place where he spent so much time after prom. Brian had to keep what little leverage of the boy's trust that he had or all would be lost. No one could help him if Brian couldn't. So he brought the boy back to the relative safety of the loft, a place he once called home. 

Brian knew that Justin had a lot of explaining to do, but the boy was exhausted. Brian turned on the shower and led the zombie-like boy inside. As gently as he could, Brian washed his ex-lover's battered body. The blonde didn't even wince when the older man had to clean out some of the wounds that had broken the skin. When that was done, he led the boy out of the showers and dried him gingerly, patting the areas that were the most bruised. Brian noticed some faded black and blue marks on the pale skin but said nothing. Through the whole process, the boy had stayed silent and just stared into space. Brian was being to worry about the boy's already damaged psyche. 'What could have brought him to this point?' He wondered as he carefully dried himself off. The pain coerced through his veins and Brian nearly crumpled to the floor. It was a sudden, surprising rush that left him breathless as the last of his protective adrenaline disappeared. Justin blinked at the choked scream behind him, coming out of his stupor. 

He looked around realizing he wasn't at the club anymore but here in Brian's bathroom. How did he get there? When did he get here? He didn't remember. Justin looked at the man curiously as Brian struggled to remain upright. Brian's back was turned to the boy so he didn't notice the change in Justin's demeanor. "Brian?" Justin whispered. The man practically jumped out of his skin at the quiet voice. He whirled around, facing the blonde. His hazel eyes locked with the familiar blue ones. "Why…why am I here?" The younger man asked. 

Brian knew he had to tread carefully. He was not sure, even now that Justin was alert, of the boy's emotional state. "You're here" Brian's voice cracked with the stinging pain in his cock as he spoke. He cleared his throat and tried again. "You're here because I want you here." He looked at the lost eyes and waited for an answer. 

"I don't…I don't deserve to be here." The boy said, face struggling to cover the raw emotions with a mask of nonchalance. 

"Justin…I don't know why you think that, or who told you that. You know me, better than I know me. You wouldn't be here if I didn't want you here." 

Justin blinked slowly, finding the niche he needed to bring his walls back up. "You feel sorry for me. I don't need your pity." He said, anger replacing vulnerability.

"Justin." Brian reached out for the boy but he recoiled quickly.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me ever again!" He was shouting hysterically now, losing control. "I don't want you or ETHAN or anybody to fucking touch me again. NEVER…do you hear me?!? NEVER!" Justin burst into tears, trembling. Hitching sobs caught in his chest as his skin faded to a terrible sheet-white. Brian realized that something must have happened with Ethan. It was the only explanation that could have changed the youth so quickly. Brian knew Justin needed to face it, but was afraid of how to approach the boy. How could he be firm yet gentle, soothing his ex instead of backing him into a corner. 

"Justin?" Brian tried softly, but his voice never even registered with the youth. He bit his lip, hating himself for letting anyone else harm the boy. "JUSTIN!" Brian shouted. Justin had sunk to the floor of the bathroom and looked up when he heard the man shout. Brian sat down in front of the boy, close but not touching. He forced his own pain to the dark recesses of his mind until he could no longer feel it. In a calmer, quieter voice he asked the question he already knew the answer to. 

It had to be said, brought into reality for Justin to see it, "What did Ethan do to you? Did he hurt you?" Justin looked at the man before him, the man he loved, the man who was speaking so gently to him. He couldn't manage any words, so he nodded his head. Brian took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew how Justin felt as his mind drifted back to the abuse he himself suffered at the hands of his father. He remembered going through a period where he felt unworthy, like the beatings were because he was a bad person. He knew the place that Justin was at. "Justin," Brian said tenderly, "He was the bad person, not you. You have to stop punishing yourself. He had no right to do what he did to you. I wish you had come to me for help." 

"Come to you?" Justin asked irately. "Like you would have given a shit?" Justin spat at the man. His head was pounding with the anger, the pain, the fading drugs. "Ohhh," the boy groaned, "I think I'm gonna throw up." He scooted over to the toilet and vomited until he was empty. Brian got a couple of cool wash clothes. When the boy was finished he gave him one to wipe his mouth and the other one he placed on his forehead. He pulled the boy back so he was leaning against him. Their combined pain flared up at the movement, the touch, but subsided as gentle warmth flowed between them. "I am so fucked up," Justin said, almost laughing. 

Brian gave a little chuckle, "Yeah you are." Brian said, kissing the damp blonde hair. "Listen. Back when my father was being an asshole to me and taking his frustrations out on my body, I use to go over and talk to Deb about it. She was always willing to listen and gave some good advice on dealing with all the shit inside of me." Brian explained. He continued when the boy didn't respond. "Maybe it would be helpful if we talked to her, or if you don't feel comfortable with that, maybe somebody else. A professional. We don't have to do this alone." The fact that Brian said 'we' was not lost on the boy. Justin turned around to look at the man. "Why do you want to help me? I thought you didn't want me around." 

Brian brushed the hair out of the blue eyes, "I do want you around." He surprised himself by his own admission. "I think I am as fucked up as you." He looked down into Justin's eyes, "Maybe we can get un-fucked together?" 

Justin smiled at the man, "Somehow I never pictured Brian Kinney wanting to get un-fucked before." 

Brian let out a short laugh, his body sagging with lack of sleep, "the only thing I wanna do right this minute is get my ass off this cold bathroom floor." He stood up with a groan and pulled the boy up with him. 

"You're hurt."

"So are you." Brian answered as they leaned against each other for support, wrapped in a tangle of arms. "We need to go to the hospital."

"Not yet." Justin shook his head, voice a mere whimper.

"No, not yet." Brian agreed, too tired to even think about bringing a doctor into this mess. "Sleep first." They walked slowly out into the bedroom and crawled under the covers. Brian spooned Justin, happy to have the boy close to him once more.

"Brian?" Justin asked clinging tightly to the arms around him. 

"Yeah?" Brian replied. 

"Do you think we're gonna be okay?" The boy asked. 

Brian hugged him tighter. It was a double entendre, a skill Justin had learned from the master. Not only was the boy asking about their health, but their relationship as well. "I think we are gonna be just fine." 

"Me too." Justin answered, and they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
